scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules FAQs
General Character Questions Q: How important is it that I represent my character's race via costuming? A: Very. The game world's races tend to have strong opinions about one another. Nothing derails a social encounter faster than realizing the Human you've been speaking to is actually a Cambion (for example)... especially if you happen to play a Demon Hunter. You don't need to wear full face masks or hundred dollar prosthetics but a little effort makes for a much more fluid experience for fellow players. Q: Are fur suits considered appropriate costuming? A: No. The overheating and visual impairment caused by fur suits makes them inappropriate for general gameplay. Sorry. Those dead set on wearing one can approach our admin team about potentially playing monsters (but the suit must be realistic rather than cartoony). Q: Is it appropriate to use black-face or yellow-face makeup when portraying Orcs, Dark Elves, Cambions, Fraelites, or Lo'Quaim? A: Hard NO! Q: Can I play a character from a realm that isn't inspired by my real-world heritage? (E.g. a Caucasian playing a Lo'Quaim, someone of Asian heritage playing an Arkhosian, etc) A: Yes. Just so long as you are respectful of the real world culture the realm draws inspiration from. Do your research so you don't accidentally cause offense to fellow participants and avoid harmful stereotypes or incorporating traditional costuming that is prohibited. Q: Can I switch characters mid-game? A: No. You are welcome to play a character one game, then a different character the next, but switching characters mid-game can cause confusion and derail immersion for other participants. This also prevents players from securing an objective as one character, then simply replacing them with another. Q: I wish to play my character, but in disguise. Is this allowed? A: It is allowed, but it is difficult to represent in-game due to the limitations of live-action. As with switching characters it can also cause confusion, so you should avoid doing so unless the plot specifically calls for it. Also note, that outside of using powerful rituals it is next to impossible to impersonate a member of a race other than your own (e.g. Green facepaint on a Human character won't fool an Orc observer). Q: How many characters can I have? Our admins have an unofficial rule of up to 3 characters per player. That said, it is HIGHLY recommended that you focus your efforts on one character at a time, playing them for a substantial period before taking a break to play another. Swapping from game to game will prevent any single character from getting involved in long running plots, and will also prevent other players from developing an appreciation for your personas. Combat Gameplay Q: If I half-sword my two handed sword, does it still deal 2HP damage with each slash? No. Half-swording is quicker and lacks the wide swing required to eviscerate a foe (as far as our gameplay is concerned) thus unless both hands are on the handle of the two handed sword it only deals 1HP damage.